Memories are Pearls! Friendships are Diamonds!
by WolfDReamer11
Summary: A series of Dawn-centric one-shots to bid our blue haired friend a reluctant goodbye.  R&R, please.
1. Nursery Rhymes

#1: Nursery Rhymes

* * *

_Lavender blue and rosemary green,_

_when I am king, you shall be queen._

_Call up my maids at four o' clock_

_some to the wheel and some to the rock...  
_

Under the glaring lights of the contest dressing room, gentle hands disengage Dawn's anxious fingers from the gigantic knot in her hair.

"Let me."

She straightens, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. "Kenny?"

_My learned friend and neighbor pig,_

_odds bobs and bills, and dash my wig!_

_It's said that you the weather know,_

_please tell me where the wind will blow...  
_

"Are you nervous?" he asks, combing her hair with steady, even strokes, and she tries to relax, remembering the many lessons she and Leona had given him (under protest) on hair care when they were little.

"Yeah. It's only the final of the Grand Festival, after all," she tries to be sarcastic, but it comes out in a whimper. "Are you?"

Pull, release. Pull, release. In, out. In, out. Breathe, Dawn. Don't think about the battle. Just breathe.

"You bet, _Dee Dee,_" his own lungs aren't cooperating with his apprehension, but she doesn't need to know that.

"Stop calling me _Dee Dee!" _her voice cracks on a hysterical edge.

_What are little boys made of?_

_What are little boys made of?_

_Snips and snails and puppy dog tails._

_That's what little boys are made of._

"Kenny...I'm really scared," she gulps. "I don't think I can do it, especially with all of Sinnoh watching..." she shudders.

"It's just me you're battlin' Dawn, not the boogeyman. No need to worry, right? We'll have fun." He rubs her shoulders, warding off the below-freezing air-conditioning chill of every contest dressing room.

_Billy, Billy, come and play_

_while the sun shines bright as day._

_Yes, my Polly, so I will_

_for I love to please you still..._

"And no hard feelings, whoever wins?" she squeaks.

"Of course. But you'd better stick to that when it's me up on that platform."

She feels her competitive juices start to rise. "Oh no, Kenny, that ribbon has 'Dawn' written all over it!"

"You mean, _Dee Dee."_

"I do not mean _Dee Dee!"_

He laughs, and runs his hands through her hair once more before pulling it back.

"Now you need a hair ribbon." He thinks. "A blue one."

_Jenny shall have a new bonnet,_

_and Jenny shall go to the fair,_

_and Jenny shall have a blue ribbon_

_to tie up her bonny blue hair..._

He scans the room, snatches a pair of scissors, cuts a blue ribbon off his costume, and ties it around her ponytail.

"There."

_And why may I not love Jenny..._

She stands, and gives a little twirl. "How do I look?"

_and why may not Jenny love me...?_

"Uhhh...great," he stammers, perpetually unsure how to answer that question from any girl.

_For I love Jenny so well..._

Two notes chime from the speakers overhead.

"That's our cue," Dawn says. "Good luck out there!" She holds up her hand for a high-five.

_More than any other body..._

Quickly, he darts forward, and brushes a sticky boy's kiss on her cheek, before fleeing for the stage.

"What...?"

_If you love me, love me true,_

_send me a ribbon, and let it be blue..._

Dawn stands rooted to the spot, turning into a tomato, before a thought occurs to her. Then she's off at top speed, mentally berating herself.

"Oh no you don't, Kenny," she whispers to herself as she races for the stage. "You're not gonna break my focus that easily! It is SO on!"

_One for the money_

_and two for the show._

_Three to get ready_

_and four to go!_


	2. Doesn't Stand a Chance

#2: Doesn't Stand a Chance 

* * *

Dawn watches Zoey with increasing awe. Her performance, seemingly effortless, is deeply complex. Glameow is sincere, vivid, bringing tears to her eyes. The appeal is captivating.

Zoey is incredible, Dawn reflects. She has a bright inner spark, a dazzlingly unique, wonderful view. Zoey's beautiful, and in reflection, so is everything she does. Dawn realizes all coordinators and pokémon have a secret beauty that shines through their performances. For this, she loves every one.

Still, she despairs: she wants to put something beautiful in the world that will touch someone's heart, but against these glorious, starry people, she doesn't stand a chance.

* * *

A/N: First 100-word drabble.


End file.
